


Like Sunshine

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sports Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: There was just one match to go in this mini-tournament and Kenma was ready to go home once they finished. It was days like this that Kenma still wondered how he let Kuroo talk him into joining a Muggle Quidditch team. Looking back now, he’s glad that he stayed for the friends he made. One of them even being outside of his team, Hinata Shouyou.* For kenhina week 2018 - Day 4: Sports Swap & Day 5: Touch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party but happy kenhina week! I'm glad I caught this week just in time to write a little something for the boys. 
> 
> I thought a sports swap would be fun to try and do something a little unexpected like Muggle Quidditch. I had a lot of fun playing it in college and I wanted to write it again since it's been so long.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch. If you enjoyed this, let me know in the comments!

The sun was relentless as it shined down on the open field full of teams and spectators. It made the day less enjoyable as it went on, at least for Kenma. He found a spot under a tree not far from the on-going matches but far enough from the crowds to sit in peace. He pulled his phone out of his bag and brought up a game to relax before the next match.

There was just one match to go in this mini-tournament and Kenma was ready to go home once they finished. It was days like this that Kenma still wondered how he let Kuroo talk him into joining a Muggle Quidditch team. Playing multiple matches in a day really took it out of him.

But despite his general dislike for the physical activity of it or standing out, Kenma remained on the team for over the past year. Yes, it was ridiculous watching young adults run around in public on brooms but he surprisingly got used to it. Maybe Kuroo was right after all when he said that playing would help him get over his fear of other people’s judgment. It wasn’t so bad when he was in the middle of the game and focused on keeping the ball in play for them.

And while he never showed it, he did find some enjoyment from it all. If he hadn’t then he certainly would have left a long time ago. Looking back now, he’s glad that he stayed for the friends he made. One of them even being outside of his team, Hinata Shouyou.

It was an unexpected friendship that spurred from a chance encounter when Kenma got lost on Shouyou’s campus for a practice match. They were total opposites personally wise but somehow Kenma couldn’t help but enjoy the other’s company.

“Hey, Kenma!” came a familiar shout.

Kenma glanced up from his game to see Shouyou approach. His match must have just ended as well. It was the first time today they’d gotten to see each other besides in passing.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” Kenma said as he dropped his gaze back to his game.

Shouyou dropped down beside him in the grass and leaned back on his hands. “Sure is great weather we’re having today for the tournament.”

“If you say so. How did your match go?”

Shouyou sighed. “We lost by only ten points even though Noya caught the snitch.”

“That’s a surprise.”

Nishinoya was one of the best seekers out of all the teams and usually didn’t end a match prematurely if his team was behind in points.

“Yeah, he thought we were in the lead when he went for it,” Shouyou explained.

Kenma glanced over at him briefly, taking in Shouyou’s glum expression. He would have liked to have seen their match if he hadn’t been in his own at the time. He understood the need to have multiple matches going on at tournaments but he didn’t like it when they conflicted like this. “Sorry, you lost. It’s a shame since I was looking forward to playing against you again for the final.”

The practice matches were fine and all but Kenma wanted to play against Shouyou when it actually counted. That’s when the game was exciting for him.

“You’ll get your chance at the next official match. I’ll make sure of it,” Shouyou said, a smile spreading across his lips as he met Kenma’s gaze.

It was as Shouyou read his mind. Kenma nodded and said, “I’ll hold you to it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit as Shouyou turned his attention to the match happening close by. Kenma didn’t think much of it even though Shouyou usually chatted away whenever they were together. He figured he was just focused on the match.

A loud cheer from the crowd caught Kenma’s attention. He glanced up to see it was for the snitch runner’s return to the pitch and was surprised by who it was.

“Why is Nishinoya a snitch runner?” Kenma asked as they watched the two seekers chase after him.

“The runner for this game injured herself after she left the pitch at the beginning of the game and there wasn’t another one available to take her place. So Noya offered since still had the energy to burn and wanted to get out his frustrations of us losing.”

They watched as Nishinoya easily evaded the seekers attempting to grab the tennis ball from him by dropping to the ground and rolling away. It certainly made great entertainment for the crowd of spectators.

“So, Kenma, are you doing anything tonight after this?” Shouyou asked.

Kenma shrugged. “Probably just going to go home and sleep.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.”

The tone of Shouyou’s voice grabbed Kenma’s attention as he looked away from the match to his friend beside him. He looked disappointed.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided Kenma’s gaze. “Well, some of the team is staying the night here in Tokyo and I was wondering if you were free tonight so we could go out.”

Kenma didn’t particularly like going out with a group of people but if Shouyou was asking him, he could make an exception. It would give them the chance to finally see each other outside of Quidditch matches for a change.

“I guess I could join you then. I can ask Lev and some of the others if they would like to join as well,” he offered since he knew Shouyou enjoyed the company of his teammates.

Strangely, Shouyou began to blush and Kenma had a feeling it wasn’t from the heat. “Ha, actually I was thinking it would…just be the two of us. Alone.”

Kenma’s eyes widened and it didn’t take long for him to piece together Shouyou’s odd behavior and words. “You mean, like a date?”

“Yes! Unless that weirds you out or you’re not interested in something like that. I wasn’t sure how you’d feel but I – ”

“Shouyou, relax,” Kenma interrupted. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

That got Shouyou too finally look up at him. “You would?” he asked hesitantly.

Kenma thought his answer would have been obvious since he never did anything he wouldn’t enjoy. He liked Shouyou but he wasn’t the type to ask first. Not to mention there’d been this doubt in the back of his mind that overthought all of Shouyou’s interactions with him when he thought about the possibility of something more for them. Shouyou was friendly with just about everyone he met. It was just in his nature. But as Kenma’s feelings started developing, he wasn’t quite sure where he stood with the younger man and was too afraid to ask.

“Yes, I would,” he replied.

Shouyou’s smile returned and his eyes lit up. Kenma could get lost in that smile.

“Great! I was thinking we could do something like go out of dinner?”

“That’d be good. I know a place we can go,” Kenma suggested since Shouyou wasn’t familiar with the area.

Another loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the match came to an end, but neither bothered to see who won.

A shout of “Kenma!” brought them back to reality.

“I better go meet up with the rest of my team before Kuroo comes to get me,” Kenma said.

“You probably should,” Shouyou said with a laugh.

Kenma exited out of his forgotten game and put his phone back in his bag before standing up. Shouyou jumped up and walked beside him as they made their way to where Kenma’s team was gathering.

“Good luck!” Shouyou said to him and the rest of the team before leaving.

Kenma watched him go before turning to face the rest of his team.

“What are you so happy about?” Kuroo asked with a grin as his gaze followed Shouyou walking away.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you about that?” Kuroo teased.

“Just happy this is the last match so I can go home,” Kenma said. It wasn’t a lie since that’s how he usually felt before the last match, but today he had something to look forward to once it was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon!
> 
> Could Noya really sub in for the other game as a snitch runner? No, but I wanted the excuse to write him using Rolling Thunder while still being on the same team with Hinata.
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/174253490221/like-sunshine-chapter-one). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1000147102243094528).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I'm able to slide in on the last day with this last chapter. I was worried I wouldn't make it.

Dinner was quite nice, in Kenma’s opinion.

It was different sitting across from one another in the small restaurant and seeing each other wearing something besides their uniforms. It was also significantly less exhausting and sweaty. It was a good change from what Kenma was used to when with Shouyou.

The realization that this was the first time they were seeing each other in a casual setting hit Kenma as they ate. He wished they could have done this sooner if they lived closer. If this went well tonight, he wanted to try this again.

Shouyou was still his same energetic self, dominating most of the conversation, but Kenma didn’t mind. That was the one constant of the evening that kept him from worrying too much. He didn’t have the most experience in this situation after all so it was a relief to see their dynamic was still the same here.

As they left the restaurant, Shouyou pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Would you want to take a quick picture together before leaving?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Kenma replied.

Shouyou unlocked his phone as they stepped to the side next to the building. Their slight height difference didn’t stop Shouyou from reaching up and putting his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, pulling them close together. He glanced over at him at the unexpectedness of it.

It was the closest they’d ever been, bodies completely touching, and Kenma was all too aware of Shouyou’s hand on him. And with that touch, he fully realized how this was new for them.

Shouyou pulled away once he snapped the picture and smiled at the screen. “Thanks,” he said as he pocketed his phone. “I guess we should call it a night? I know we’re both pretty tired from today.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked.

“I’m sure.”

“Alright, I’ll walk you back to your hotel then.”

Shouyou nodded. “Thanks, I’d hate to get lost on the way back.”

Kenma took the lead as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk toward the bus stop to get back to Shouyou’s hotel. It was more packed than Kenma would have liked when the occasional person bumped into him. As they neared a busy intersection, Kenma took Shouyou’s hand.

He felt Shouyou tense up and he looked over at him. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want us to get separated.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Shouyou said. A light blush began to spread on his cheeks.

They continued hand in hand to the bus stop.

As they waited, Shouyou asked, “Kenma, are you still worried about me getting lost?”

Kenma looked at him confused. “No, why?”

Shouyou chuckled. “Well, you’re still holding my hand even though we’re just standing here.” His voice was light and teasing.

“Oh.” It was Kenma’s turn to blush. He honestly did it so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd but then he didn’t let go.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Shouyou said.

The bus soon arrived and they boarded, Kenma leading the way to the back row of empty seats. He sat next to the window but that didn’t stop Shouyou from leaning over to see out and point at various passing shops he’d like to visit in the future.

Kenma made a mental note of them for future reference, just in case.

 

They eventually reached the hotel and stopped just before the front doors.

“Thanks for walking me back,” Shouyou said.

“It’s no problem.”

They were still holding hands and Kenma really did not want to let go just yet. “We should do this again?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like a question.

It didn’t seem to matter as Shouyou smiled at him. “I’d really like to. Maybe I can take the train up here for an evening instead of trying to do this after playing all day?”

“Or I can come to you,” Kenma offered.

“I’d like that.” Shouyou glanced at the hotel and then back to Kenma. “I should probably go in now.”

Kenma nodded and he pulled his hand away. Shouyou gazed at him with an unreadable expression but turned away without saying anything. It seemed like maybe he wanted something but wouldn’t ask for it.

Kenma wasn’t an idiot. He knew what typically came at the end of a date. He’d seen movies. But public displays of affection were not something he cared for.

However, that didn’t stop him saying, “Wait, Shouyou, before you go.”

Shouyou stopped and turned back to him. “Yes, Kenma?”

Kenma shifted from one foot to the other as he hesitated, building up his courage. Maybe he could try it just this once. He closed the short distance between and leaned down, kissing Shouyou on the cheek. They both were blushing as he pulled away.

“You missed.”

Kenma tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Your kiss. You missed. May I?” Shouyou asked.

Kenma stared at him for a moment before silently nodding. He watched as Shouyou pushed himself up enough to Kenma’s level and close his eyes as their lips met.

It was the briefest of moments and wasn’t more than a quick, tight-lipped kiss but it was a kiss nonetheless. And at that moment, Kenma was only aware of Shouyou’s presence in front of him and none of the people walking by.

Shouyou pulled away and looked up at Kenma. “Goodnight, Kenma.”

“Goodnight,” he replied as he watched Shouyou turn away and make his way inside the hotel.

He stood there for another moment, processing all that just happened. They had certainly stepped over the line between friends and something more. And Kenma was excited to see where it would lead.

 

As he sat on the bus home, Kenma felt his phone vibrate. He expected it to be a text from Kuroo asking where he was but instead it was Shouyou. He opened the message to see the photo of them they took. Shouyou was smiling straight at the camera while Kenma was looking at him instead. It was a good photo of them regardless.

The attached message read, “I thought you would like to have a copy of this as well.”

Kenma smiled to himself as he saved the photo and set it as his home screen. Now he had a small reminder of this night until they could see each other again.

He thought about him the whole way home. Shouyou’s presence warmed him like the sun and Kenma didn’t want to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't total crap because I feel like I'm the worst at writing dates.
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/174276855161/like-sunshine-chapter-two). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1000435846032576513).


End file.
